


Someone New, Something Lost, and Something Gained

by paii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Like, Non-binary character, Other, There's An Original Character, Trans Character, not really any romance (subject to change), somewhere in the middle, theres some gross demon-y stuff, this is set in season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paii/pseuds/paii
Summary: Grey is a hunter, from a mysterious background that they rarely decide to bring up. Diagnosed with schizophrenia at a young age, a rare demon has attached itself to Grey. This demon has brought misery and pain and death to Grey, and they have been fighting this thing for years. After a tragic incident with the demon, Grey's girlfriend died terribly. Due to this, Grey retired from hunting for some time. During this time, Grey had discovered some... unusual powers. They travel around and try to harness their powers, and meet a motherly figure, Ellen.But, enough with crappy backstories. This story, otherwise, is the story of Grey and the Winchester brothers meeting, becoming friends, and defeating the demon. (Maybe, I'm not sure yet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclerber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclerber/gifts).



_ The fire blazed around the girl, seemingly stuck to the ceiling. It seemed there was an incision on her stomach, as blood leaked through her white shirt. Her lips were parted in a soundless scream of terror, her blonde hair slowly turning black. A single word tore through the silent night, and suddenly the fire engulfed the girl. “Jessica!” _

Grey sips at their beer, savoring the way it burns down their throat. They let out a quiet sigh after they swallow, setting the beer back on the bar. The dream-- no, the vision-- runs through their mind, over and over again. It doesn’t make a damn lick of sense. Why are all of their damn visions of people they don’t know? Grey has never seen that girl in their entire damn life! 

“Damn!” They curse out loud, before downing the rest of the contents of the cold glass. They run a hand through their damp hair, water droplets from the outside rain flicking from their hair. 

“Tough job?” A gravelly voice asks from Grey’s right side, and they turn to see a tall man with short cut hair and emerald green eyes. They startle for a second, before remembering that this was, in fact, a bar for hunters. The only place in the states that hunters could gather, share nightmarish stories, and drink their asses off. 

“Is there ever an easy job?” Grey replies, a grim smile stretching across their face. The stranger with dazzling eyes looks Grey over, probably trying to assess their gender.   
__  
Yeah, get in line, dude,  
  
Grey thinks to themselves, snorting silently. 

“Amen to that,” the man eventually responds, nodding once and returning the tight smile. “Ellen! Grab me an’ Sammy another beer!” He then shouts to the bartender-- A pretty woman that Grey knows quite well. On the man’s right, Grey sees an even taller man sit, and Grey estimates that he’s at least six-foot-three. They can’t get a good look at the man’s face, but Grey feels a hint of something strange… They feel like they recognize the man, but from where? 

The bartender glances over at the two men, a fond glare taking over her usually drawn face. “I don’t think I heard a ‘please’ in there, Dean Winchester. I would’a thought your daddy raised you with some manners.” She makes a ‘tsk’ing sound as she shakes her head, but Grey can see that it’s all rather lighthearted. Grey can hear the man on the other side of Dean snort. Ellen grabs two glasses, and starts filling them with the gold colored liquid.

Dean smiled crookedly, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “My bad, Ellen,” he replies, nodding his thanks when Ellen sets the two beers down. 

“What about you, Grey, want another beer?” Ellen asks Grey, a kind smile resting on her lips. 

Grey nods, returning the kind smile happily. “You know me well, ma’am,” They say, lifting a hand to run through their hair-- which was curly and thick on top, while shorter on the sides and in the back. Also producing more water droplets. 

Grey wears a black Fall Out Boy muscle tank, showing off their well toned arms, as well as an almost flat chest. Along with torn up black jeans and deep red mahogany, combat boots, you can’t really tell if Grey is a dude or a chick-- and, to Grey, it really doesn’t matter. A lot of people would ask Grey straight up, “Are you a boy, or a girl?” and Grey would just respond with a shrug. 

When Ellen asked, Grey did just that. It made the woman laugh, and she turned out to be the only person that really didn’t care. Grey and Ellen had met a few years back, and Grey did a few jobs for her-- jobs being both supernatural as well as stuff for the bar. They had bonded, grew close, and now Grey came here quite often to get away from the job, or even if they were on a job. Like they were now. 

Ellen comes back with another beer, setting it down in front of Grey with a smile. She picks up the empty glass, before doing a double take between Grey and the man on the other side of Dean- was his name Sammy? Probably Sam. Grey can feel Dean tense up, and they wonder what’s happening.

Ellen leans in towards the three of them, flicking her eyes between Grey and Sam. “I should tell you guys, that both of you have the weird vision things.” Her voice is hardly above a whisper, and Grey feels their heart rate pick up.

Grey swivels out of their stool, and moves swiftly so they were on Sam’s other side. “You’ve got demon blood, too?” They ask quietly, their eyes wide. They had no clue that other people were like them.  

Sam has the same expression, and he nods once. “Y-Yeah, I do... you have, um. You have premonitions?” He is quiet when he speaks, and then he moves a deep brown bag off the stool next to him. Grey sits up on the stool slowly, looking Sam up and down.

“There are others?” Grey asks, resting their hands on their lap, not even responding to the question. They can see Dean leaning up to look over Sam’s shoulder, his own eyes wide and confused. They lift their eyes and watch Ellen smile grimly, turning away and going to tend the bar. 

“Yeah, there are. I’ve only met three others, but I know there are more. All have the same parent death, too.” Sam speaks lowly, and Grey bites their lip. 

“They all only have one power?” Grey asks quietly, thinking about how they, in fact, had multiple. It was weird-- one day they could run extremely fast, the next week they could telepathically control people. It was visions now, in case you were wondering. 

Both Sam and Dean make the same expression, one of confusion and what seemed like suspicion. “Yeah, no one has more than one power. Why, do you?” Sam asks hesitantly, raising an eyebrow. Grey swallows hesitantly, looking around the bar. There are too many people here, Grey thinks to themselves, just as they feel something brush against their hand. They turn their head, along with Sam and Dean, and see Ellen tucking a key under their fingers. Ellen points upstairs, before turning away, and Grey sighs softly. It’s as if Ellen could read their mind. 

“C’mon.” Dean says sharply, reaching over and snatching the key from under Grey’s hand and getting off his stool. He obviously thinks that Grey is a threat, but Sam doesn’t look like he agrees. They both pace in sync up the old wooden stairs, and Grey slips off their own stool, grabbing their green canvas bag, slinging it over their shoulder. They follow the two men up the stairs, watching silently as Dean unlocks the first door on the left. He pushes it open, taking a quick, calculating look inside before proceeding in-- a very hunter like thing to do, Grey notes. They saunter inside the room after Sam, shutting the door slowly. They let the bag fall to the floor on their left, not too careful of the random things inside. This will be… Interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

“To answer your question, yes. I do have multiple powers. I dunno why, though.” Grey shrugs nonchalantly, leaning against the back of a chair and crossing their arms over their chest.  They watch silently as Dean looks them over, his suspicious look still present. Perhaps Grey should feel threatened by the way Dean stands, and the obvious gun tucked into the back of his jeans. But, Grey could handle themselves, after long hours training at the gym. Along with fighting off monster after demon after ghost, of course. 

“Show us what other powers you have,” Dean says after a moment, exchanging a look with his brother. Grey’s shoulders slouch, and they let out a quiet sigh. “What, is that a problem for you?” Dean asks when Grey doesn’t do anything.

“The problem is that I can’t. I don’t know how to control it, it’s completely random for me. Just like I don’t know why I have multiple powers, I don’t know how to change from one to another.” Grey speaks a bit slowly, wanting to make sure that nothing they say could ever be considered a lie. Both of these guys seem like they could take care of anything they wanted- and not just in a sweet way. Grey doesn’t want any reason for the two to hate them, especially when this Sam guy has demon blood, and maybe even some answers. 

“That’s a bit convenient, isn’t it?” Dean mumbles sarcastically, his eyes flicking back to his brother. 

The taller man shrugs, “I don’t know, Dean, it could make sense. I’ve had this weird power for about a year now, and I still can’t even explain it...” He pauses, as if he is thinking something over. He turns his gaze towards Grey, who feels quite awkward in this situation. “Would you mind telling me all the powers you’ve had?” He asks, almost gently. Dean scoffs, shaking his head but staying silent. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve had these powers and all for about a year, like you said, and it started with terrible migraines,” Grey pauses to think for a moment, rolling their upper lip between their teeth. “Let’s see, besides premonitions, I’ve had telekinesis, super speed, super strength, and time, uh, stopping,” They list off, their eyes staying steady on Sam. He looks both impressed and slightly intimidated, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. 

“Is there anything else about it that you can tell us?” Dean speaks up, sounding a bit exasperated. He looks like he doesn’t believe a thing that Grey just said, his eyes narrowed still. He stands with his arms crossed, and Grey just now notices that he is bow legged, and while they say nothing about it, they take a moment to look him over, being as inconspicuous as possible. 

“Uh, yeah...” Grey mumbles as they raise their eyes up to meet Dean’s, biting their lip as they thought for a moment. “I know that the, um, powers seem to change right when I need them too. Like, I was hunting a vamp, and one thing led to another, and he was chasing me. I’m sure you know how impossible it is to out run a vamp, but suddenly I was. I saw trees flying by me, but then I realized I was flying by the trees,” Grey pauses, shifting their weight and sighing softly. “I thought I became a vamp myself. I came here, locked myself in this room, and I never felt any urges to bite someone’s neck off. Figuring out I wasn’t a vamp, I tried to harness the power and figure out to control it. Then, suddenly, I’m having a vision about a woman I don’t even know dying, and...” They trail off, eyes flicking frantically to Sam. Their eyes widen, and suddenly, it clicks.

“It was... your girlfriend. I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize it was you until now.” Guilt floods through Grey, realizing that they could’ve stopped the Sam’s girlfriend from dying if they had  only tried. They clench their jaw, mentally slapping and kicking and punching themselves. 

Sam’s eyes widen, and to Grey’s relief, he doesn’t seem to look angry or hurt. “You... You saw Jess die? Are you sure it was her?” He doesn’t sound accusatory, unlike how Dean looks, but rather confused and surprised. 

Grey nods, a sigh leaving their lips. They shift their weight, eyes falling to the ground. “I know it was her, because you were there too. On the bed, staring up at her... I didn’t understand it, let alone know how to stop it or help.” They force their eyes to meet Sam’s, but they refuse to let tears fill their eyes. “I’m so, so sorry.” Their hands fall to their sides, hoping that  Sam understands just how terrible they feel now. 

Grey watches silently as Sam opens, then closes his mouth, his eyes looking sadder than they had moments before. But not angry, Grey realizes.

“It’s not your fault. I had the same visions, and I didn’t do anything about it, not until it was too late.” Sam speaks quietly, a small, seemingly guilty smile spreading on his chapped lips. 

“Woah woah woah, hold up. Lemme get this straight- you both had the same freaky-demon-vision thing about Jess?” Dean steps forward, his narrowed green eyes flicking between Sam and Grey. His arms are still crossed, and he is standing up tall as if trying to seem bigger than he is. 

Sam nods slowly, his pale pink bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “Had you ever met her?” He  asks slowly, Grey almost able to see the wheels in his head turning. 

Grey shakes their head, not needing to think the question over. “No, never. I’ve only known one person that I’ve had a vision of,” They answer, pale freckled hands burying in their pockets. 

“And who was that?” Dean butts in, still glaring daggers at Grey. If the circumstances were different, Grey would’ve laughed at that. 

“My girlfriend,” Is all Grey answers with, eyes dropping to the ground for a moment, traitorous memories drowning Grey. They pull themself out of the thoughts, push away the nagging voices, lifting their eyes but not looking at either of the men in front of them. “I was too late to save her, just as you were.” Dean’s eyes seem to soften a bit, no longer holding a defensive glare. 

Sam’s eyes are sad, though. Holding a deep regret that Grey mirrored. They were both too late to save the ones they loved, and that will always haunt them both. “I’m sorry,” he speaks quietly, a tone of empathy. Grey nods once, fearing their voice would break if they were to say anything.

And then, they are unable to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received questions, and just to let you know, I am using themself as a singular.

A shadow of a hand has clamped over their mouth, and fear strikes through their body. Not this again, they think, Not now, not in front of these two. Tears pool in their eyes, unable to stop from flowing down their face. They can’t move, can’t hear, can’t feel anything but pain and it. They see Dean’s lips moving, then Sam’s, but no sound is registering. Energy seems to be forced out of Grey, and their eyes fall shut, exhaustion setting in. There’s a stinging pain resonating throughout their body, but they can trace it back to their shoulder and wrist. Where scars reside.  

Suddenly, the sound of a groan registers through Grey’s ears, and they regain their ability to move, and they instinctually snap their fingers. Time stops around them, they are the only thing present in the moment. They move in slow motion, pulling themself out of the shadow’s grasp, Finally planted on the ground, Grey takes a moment to breathe, looking up and seeing that Sam has fallen to his knees, clutching left his wrist. A black light seems to admit from between his fingers. Grey moves quickly then, rushing forward and grabbing the gun out of Dean’s jeans. They only have so much time to spare in this stopped-time state, so they have to act as fast as they can. Swinging around, they cock the gun and aim, just as time starts again. They pull the trigger, watching it rip through the shadows. They hear Dean gasp, and watch the shadow disappear.

Grey quickly passes the gun to Dean, not bothering to explain anything as they crouch beside Sam, a sigh of relief flowing from their lips as they see Sam is breathing.

Sam starts coughing loudly, his body spasming slightly and Grey moves to sit him up, supporting his weight as he catches his breath. They try to steady their own breath, their heart racing rapidly and tears still falling down their cheeks. Once Sam can sit on his own, Grey pulls away and stands up rapidly, getting light headed and finding black spots fade in and out of their vision. They keep moving, backing away from the brothers. Dean looks too shocked and scared to do anything, and Sam stares at Grey.

“I’m so sorry,” Grey whispers, eyes drawn to the new, pale scars resting on Sam’s wrist. The pattern is the exact replica of their own scars.

Dean gets angry then, a look of protection taking over his features. “What the hell was that? What did he do to Sammy?” He yelled, gun raised up, aimed at Grey.

Sam looks down at his wrist, eyes wide at the white scars that were definitely not there before. “Are some of these... cigarette burns?” He asks quietly, his thumb brushing over the scars.

Grey pales, blue eyes wide with terror and uncertainty. “Yes,” They answer with a quiet voice, eyes moving down to their own wrist. Sam looks up, his own eyes wide, more confused than anything. “Those are my scars,” they whisper, uncovering their wrist, showing the scars that they and Sam now shared.

“What the hell?!” Dean yells, his voice booming, sending a shiver down Grey’s spine. It’s now that they decide it’s time to flee, and they snap, time suspended around them. They turn and run out of the room, down the creaky wooden staircase. Time flows back into motion right as they pass Ellen, and a loud gasp leaves her lips.

“Grey!” Ellen calls, one second too late as Grey all but flies out of the door.

* * *

 

Ellen stands shocked in the bar, watching as Grey runs away as fast as possible. Her heart drops to her stomach, fearing the worst had happened and not even knowing what that is.

“C’mon, Sammy!” Ellen hears Dean yelling, and her head whips toward the stairs.

“Watch the bar!” Ellen calls to her daughter, Jo, just emerging from the kitchen with a plate of burgers. Jo looks confused, but she knows better than to argue, so she just nods. Ellen turns her attention back to the brothers, descending the old stairs. She stands directly in front of them, her arms over her chest as she tries not to let her emotions cloud her face.  
“What the hell happened?” Ellen asks the moment Dean’s green gaze meets her own. She knows that Grey would never hurt anyone, unless the circumstances were dire. But, she also knew that Sam wouldn’t let Dean do anything stupid, so she has no idea what could've happened.

Dean looks more than pissed, an arm around his little brother’s shoulders, supporting his weight though it seemed like Sam didn’t need it. The younger man pulls away slightly, and Dean clenches his jaw. “The friggin’ bitch summoned a damn demon and did somethin’ to Sammy!” He says in an angered tone, and Ellen huffs softly, turning her eyes to Sam.

“Grey didn’t summon that... thing, Dean,” Sam quickly interjects, looking at his brother, “It wasn’t even a demon, I don’t think. And Grey was completely terrified, and then...” He trails off, unsure of something, “They,” he eventually murmurs, unsure of Grey’s gender it seems, “saved us.”

Dean scoffs, his eyes narrowed and his anger no where near fading. “ _They_ did something to you!” He all but shouts, and Ellen glares at him with the force of a mother.

“It was a demon, and Grey didn't do anything to anyone,” Ellen mutters, giving Dean an expectant look as she pulls out her phone. Number two on speed dial.

“I’m so sorry, Ellen,” Grey answers, obviously trying to hide a sob. Ellen feels fear strike deep in her gut, and she motions for the boys to follow her as she swiftly exits her bar.

“It's not your fault, Grey. You can't control it, you know that. Where are you?” Ellen asks, her voice rushed. She gestures to Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala, and holds her hand out, eyes locked on Dean's eyes. She suppresses a sigh as Dean finally hands over the keys, and she unlocks the car, getting in and starting it quickly.

“I can't- Fuck, I’m so scared, Ellen. I hurt them, just like I hurt Val, just like I hurt you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Grey breaths out, seeming to hyperventilate. Ellen can hear the sound of creaking doors and pounding footsteps, and she knows immediately where Grey is.

“Don't do anything stupid, Grey! It's not your fault, the boys don't blame you. Just stay there for me, okay? I'm coming to get you.” Ellen is speeding out of the parking lot the moment Sam closes the back door, tears filling her eyes. “Stay with me, Grey!” She shouts into the phone.

“They're too loud! I can hear her, Ellen, she wants me to find her! I have to find her.” Grey’s voice is eerily calm as their sentence goes on, and then the line drops. Ellen yells a loud curse and presses the gas, dropping her phone in her lap.

“Damnit, damnit!” Ellen yells, tears leaking out of her eyes as she sped through a yellow light.

“What the hell is happening?” Dean demands from the passenger seat, and Ellen can hear worn leather creaking as Sam leads forward to hear them.

“Grey has several mental issues, Dean. Things they can't control, thanks to that damned demon.” Ellen trails off, swiping a quick hand over her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears.

“It's okay, Ellen. They'll be okay, we'll help them before they do anything,” Sam’s gentle voice comes from behind her, and she is ever grateful for that boy. She nods slowly, before turning her eyes to Dean.

“They're like a child to me, Dean. Just like you and Sammy. They would never hurt a soul.” Ellen’s voice is quiet, scared, as she pulls her eyes away from the oldest Winchester, back to the long road ahead of her. Dean says nothing in response, and Ellen just continues to speed down the road.

Ellen hastily pulls up to the old, burnt house, memories of red and orange flames snaking up towards the sky, screams filling her ears. She quickly threw the car into park and turned it off before opening the door and rushing out. She runs up the porch stairs, then into the house. She can hear the brothers footsteps falling behind her as they follow.

“Grey!” Ellen calls, taking the creaky stairs two at a time. She runs down the hallway, then into Val and Grey’s old room. She stops in her tracks, eyes wide as she sees Grey, sitting on the window sill. Her heart plummets to her stomach, and she seems to freeze in the moment. The fear of losing a child figure rocking her to her core.

“Grey, wait,” Sam speaks quickly, pushing past Dean to stand next to Ellen in the doorway. “I don’t know what the demon did to us, but I know that we’re bonded now.” He pauses, waiting, as if to see if Grey was listening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my bear

Grey is stalling. They know it, too. They just want a few minutes, to sit in this old house, one they haven’t been in for over a year now, and feel the cool night air on their skin. Their legs dangle over the window sill, and they stare blankly at their hands. The steady fall of harsh rain does little to drown out their terror. The voices are loud now, more vibrant. And the demons want death, and Grey is ready to deliver. They close their eyes, and just feel the cool air on their skin.

It seems that they fall asleep for a few minutes, because suddenly, Ellen’s voice fills their ears. They jolt up, eyes wide as footsteps rush up the stairs. Three pairs, it seems. Might as well let this play out, Grey thinks, though they’re ready to stop time if needed.

“Grey, wait,” Grey hears Sam speaking, and they fight the urge to turn and face the group. “I don’t know what the demon did to us, but I know that we’re bonded now.” He pauses for a moment, but Grey stays still, gazing at the stars above them. Sam probably wants them dead, after whatever happened to him.

“We’re bonded, Grey. I have your scars, and I’m sure you have mine. On your right shoulder- a faded werewolf scratch,” Sam speaks quietly, almost soothingly. Grey stays silent, because they felt their shoulder burning as they ran from the bar. They raise their right hand, brushing under the collar of their black muscle tee, feeling the ragged scars. They drop their hand, a soft breath leaving their lips. What’s Sam’s point? They’re better off dead, so they don’t hurt anyone. 

“That means that if you die, I die.” There it is, the canon. They can feel Dean stiffen, surely terrified of his brother’s life resting in some suicidal freak’s hands. That terrifies them, too. They can’t kill Sam, that’s not fair. 

“I’m sorry for risking your life,” They whisper quietly, starting to turn their body. But then, a fire roars to life. It burns their legs, where they dangle off the sill. The demon, that thing, trying to take both Grey and Sam. They can hear the house crackle and creak, fire already consuming the house, and they’re too slow and groggy to snap, the voices seeming to stop them from even trying. _I’m going to fall_ , they think, their body already feeling the affects of gravity pulling them down. They have to accept it, there’s nothing they can do. They’ve caused enough destruction in their lifetime. 

Grey is going forwards out of the window, and they accept it. But then, two arms are around their waist, and they slam to a stop. Not falling, just dangling now. They’re eyelids are heavy, unable to focus. What is happening to them? They’re too tired to care, not reacting as they’re pulled into the room. They expect to meet hard floor, or anything but the warmth of a body. They’re being cradled, it seems. And then, they’re outside, barely conscious, eyes too heavy to open. They can vaguely hear talking, or yelling, and they can feel the heat of the fire. Voices are loud in their head, screaming and telling them to die. 

Grey is crying now, hands flung over their ears, begging the voices to stop. They can faintly hear a different voice, one that seems soothing and familiar.

“Grey, breathe, okay? Just breathe, you’re okay. I’m right here, I got you now. The demon can’t hurt you now, we’re going to a hospital to fix up these burns.” Grey fights away the other voices, and recognizes Sam’s voice. They realize that Sam is crying, too, still holding Grey gently, careful of the burns that reeked of flesh and blood. Then, they force themself to regulate their breathing, almost clinging to Sam, taking in breath after breath. Finally, the voices are quieted, and they open their eyes. They’re sat up in a car, Sam’s arm around their shoulder, holding them close to his body. Dean is driving, and Ellen is telling him where to turn. They want to move away from Sam, doesn’t want to seem weak, but they are. And Sam is so comforting and warm and safe, and that’s what matters. 

Dean turns a bit, seeing that Grey is awake, and he huffs, still visibly unnerved by Grey. They don’t blame him. “What the hell was that?” He asks accusingly, and Grey tries their best not to flinch. They open their mouth, ready to speak, but they feel Sam tense next to them. 

“It’s not their fault, Dean, calm down,” Sam speaks up in their defense, which is surprising to Grey. That’s not something that happens very often. Dean looks ready to argue, but Grey doesn’t want that. They don’t want to be the reason that these brothers fight. 

“It is my fault, Sam. I... I don’t know really, what happened. I’m, um, schizophrenic. I hear things, I guess, and this type of demon latches onto mentally insane people,” Grey’s voice is quiet, and they shift away from Sam, staring at their hands. “The demon usually just aids in helping the victim go insane, but it’s different for people who know it’s a demon. With people like that, the demon tries even harder.” They stop speaking now, a shudder racking their body. “He killed my girlfriend, but when I got back on my feet after that, he didn’t give up, I guess.” Grey shakes their head, a humorless laugh leaving their lips. 

“But I... I don’t know what he did to you, or why he did it.” Grey turns their gaze to Sam, their eyes seeming to tremble  “I won’t let him kill you or Dean.” They say firmly, not pulling their eyes away from Sam’s. “I don’t know how to kill it yet, but I can fight it.” 

Sam’s eyes never pull away from Grey’s, and he nods, glancing to Dean before speaking, “Do you know what it is? Anything lore that we can use to figure out how to take care of it?” He looks back at Grey, who pauses for a moment. 

“No, I have no idea what it is, only some stuff I heard from an old hunter who dealt with it too. And every other hunter Ellen and I have talked to have never heard of anything like it.” They look down, eyes on the hands in their laps. 

“We'll help you out, okay? Just relax for now. Nothing can happen,” Sam soothes softly, and Grey nods a bit, slowly easing into the warmth of Sam. 

“Okay.”

 

After a trip to the ER for Sam and Grey’s _identical_ burns and dropping Ellen off at her house, there is little talk in the Impala. Sam sits in the front with Dean driving, and Grey sits lonely in the back. Not too lonely, though, because the voices have yet to shut the hell up. So they listen to the voices, gazing out the window and tapping their fingers along to the AC/DC song. 

The song isn’t played too loud, so Grey takes that as an opportunity to lean forward a little. Grey is unsure how long they’re going to be with the brothers, so they might as well try to get to know them a little better.

“Where are you guys from?” They ask, hoping Dean wasn’t going to turn around and hex them for life for opening their mouth.

The brothers exchange a look that says more than Grey can begin to comprehend. “We were born in Lawrence, Kansas, but after our mom died, we moved around a lot with dad,” Sam answers, his eyes skirting the road before turning in his seat to look at Grey. 

“We basically grew up in this car,” Dean speaks up, patting the wheel with a soft look. It makes Grey smile a little. It seems Dean is awfully attached to this car. Grey will have to make sure to be gentle with the vehicle. “Never had a house, but this was our home,” Dean adds, chuckling afterwards which lead Grey to assume that it definitely wasn’t a bad thing. 

“It’s a damn nice car,” Grey says softly, smiling a little wider when Dean turns the music down just a tad- this means Dean is alright with talking. “Doesn’t look as old as she probably is.”

Sam rolls his eyes, as if he knows without looking that Dean’s eyes brighten a little at the talk of the car.

“She’s a ‘67. Fixed her up more times than probably possible,” Dean speaks with a fond voice, and it seems like he has finally relaxed- as much a hunter can relax, at least. Grey nods and leans back in their seat, their eyes shifting around the car. They spot something to their left, and upon further staring they discover a carving. ‘D.W’ and ‘S.W’ are etched into the car, and Grey can’t help but chuckle softly at that. They wonder if looking around would lead to more interesting finds. 

“She looks well taken care of,” Grey says, moving their eyes back to the front of the car.“I’ve got an old jeep wrangler back at home, I take care of her like she’s my child.” Sure, maybe they are just brining this up because they want to go home, but it is on topic anyways. Not like they will be going home anytime soon. 

Sam and Dean exchange a look, a look that says so much without a word being spoken. Grey smiles to themself as they wonder if that’s how the two communicate. 

“Where is home for you?” Sam asks then, moving his eyes to Grey once again. 

Grey is taken aback by the question, but they answer anyways, “Idaho. Too far to make quick trips. My brother is up there, staying at our house to watch the pets and all… I haven’t been back there in the better part of a year…” They trail off, sighing softly. Sam looks curious, so they continue. “We inherited the big place from our parents when they passed- we being my brother, sister and I. Then my sister died, and my brother and I just moved into the place. It’s huge, fit for a family of five plus pets. It completely ours, so we don’t gotta pay a dime for anything but water and electricity,” they laugh softly, maybe even fondly. “Dex _loves_ having the place to himself. He goes to the local college and hosts all the big parties.” Grey stops then, knowing they would just get choked up if they continue.

There is a long silence then, and Grey takes that time to compose themself- they don’t need to cry in front of the Winchesters. Again.

“Why don’t we go to Idaho?” Dean questions, and he seems to surprise both Grey and Sam, which then surprises Grey even more. Upon seeing Grey’s look of shock, Dean continues. “I’m serious. If we’re going to be sticking together, then we might as well have a home base. I mean, only if you want two guys crashing with you.” He shrugs, but Grey can somehow tell that Dean is embarrassed for offering. Grey decides right then that they like Dean.

“It would be good for you, Grey. And, hell, it could be fun,” Sam agrees, his eyes light as he turns to look at Grey, to judge their reaction. 

“Only if you both are sure...” Grey says slowly, hesitant. “I don’t wanna make you guys go out of your way.”

“We don’t have anywhere to go,” Dean points out, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. “We just go wherever hunting takes us. There’ll be hunts to do in Idaho,” he adds, and as he speaks he pulls over to the shoulder, putting the car in park and twisting in his seat. “Whaddya say, Grey?” 

Grey is all smiles now, excitement growing in them. “I’ll call my brother, and let’s get on our way!”


End file.
